


bro what the fuck

by rarmaster



Series: don't you worry child [15]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, crossover au bullshit, mobile friendly version in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: New message from Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means!Message reads: HEY ALVISWHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, ASSHOLE
Relationships: Alvis & Mythra
Series: don't you worry child [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> incredible discord skin from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)
> 
> dns taken from [this list](https://aiweirdness.com/post/185883998702/ais-named-by-ais)
> 
> this conversation is referring to the events of [_ironworks_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462268/chapters/51147016)

  
#you-will-know-our-memes  
  


Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
HEY ALVIS  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, ASSHOLE  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
I’m afraid you’ll have to be a little more specific.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
There are a great many things you could be angry with me about. You’ll have to be more specific, Mythra.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
WHAT WERE YOU THINKING  
SPLITTING KRATOS OFF FROM HIS TEAM LIKE THAT  
LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE POINT  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Ah.   
You know, it’s really not that drastic.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
ALVIS YOU GAVE HIM A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
That was not my intention.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
THEN WHY SET HIM UP TO MEET HIS ALT SELF IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!   
DID YOU HAVE A REASON  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
It was necessary.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
OH, IT WAS NECESSARY, HUH?   
JACKASS  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
The two of them had to meet.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
and here i thought you weren’t a slave to the predestined path of fate anymore  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
There is a difference between being a slave to fate and following the necessary steps to the most fortuitous  
future.  
You know as well as I do that there are certain things that must happen if we hope to achieve the end we  
wish to see.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
and making two assholes named kratos interact was one of them?   


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Yes.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
somehow, i doubt it  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
If you’re so worried about the answer, you could always use your own foresight, you know.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
bastard you know mine doesn’t extend as far into the future as yours does!!!   


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Then you’ll have to trust me.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
i hate you sometimes  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
I’m fairly certain that’s normal for all siblings.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
fuck you  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Tell me, Mythra.   
For someone so upset at me for ruining one Kratos’ day, you certainly had no qualms about ruining the  
other’s.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
LISTEN  
HE DESERVES WHAT’S COMING TO HIM  
AND YOU KNOW THAT  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Quite.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
SO STOP BEING SO SMUG AND MAYBE BE MORE CAREFUL AND/OR WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU’RE  
GONNA SEND ONE OF MY TEAMMATES OFF TO FUCK KNOWS WHERE  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
I didn’t know you cared so much.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
I’M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Yes, you probably will.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
WAS THAT PREDESTINED TOO, YOU ASSHOLE?   


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
By the sheer nature of you being my sister, yes.   
That’s fine, I probably deserve this one.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
yeah no shit  
you could have at _least_ been more careful about the coordinates you sent him to  
you almost trapped him inside a cave!!!!  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
At least I made sure he didn’t clip through any walls.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
that’s not funny alvis  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Mortals don’t typically survive spawning inside a wall.   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
alvis  
you better hope your foresight is working  
because otherwise you aren’t going to see me coming to wreck your ass  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Don’t worry, I look forward to it :).   


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
you’re insufferable  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mobile friendly version of chapter 1

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
HEY ALVIS  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, ASSHOLE  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
I’m afraid you’ll have to be a little more specific.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
There are a great many things you could be angry with me about. You’ll have to be more specific, Mythra.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
WHAT WERE YOU THINKING  
SPLITTING KRATOS OFF FROM HIS TEAM LIKE THAT  
LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE POINT  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Ah.  
You know, it’s really not that drastic.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
ALVIS YOU GAVE HIM A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
That was not my intention.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
THEN WHY SET HIM UP TO MEET HIS ALT SELF IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!  
DID YOU HAVE A REASON  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
It was necessary.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
OH, IT WAS NECESSARY, HUH?  
JACKASS  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
The two of them had to meet.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
and here i thought you weren’t a slave to the predestined path of fate anymore  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
There is a difference between being a slave to fate and following the necessary steps to the most fortuitous future.  
You know as well as I do that there are certain things that must happen if we hope to achieve the end we wish to see.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
and making two assholes named kratos interact was one of them?  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Yes.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
somehow, i doubt it  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
If you’re so worried about the answer, you could always use your own foresight, you know.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
bastard you know mine doesn’t extend as far into the future as yours does!!!  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Then you’ll have to trust me.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
i hate you sometimes  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
I’m fairly certain that’s normal for all siblings.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
fuck you  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Tell me, Mythra.  
For someone so upset at me for ruining one Kratos’ day, you certainly had no qualms about ruining the other’s.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
LISTEN  
HE DESERVES WHAT’S COMING TO HIM  
AND YOU KNOW THAT  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Quite.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
SO STOP BEING SO SMUG AND MAYBE BE MORE CAREFUL AND/OR WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU’RE GONNA SEND ONE OF MY TEAMMATES OFF TO FUCK KNOWS WHERE  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
I didn’t know you cared so much.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
I’M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Yes, you probably will.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
WAS THAT PREDESTINED TOO, YOU ASSHOLE?  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
By the sheer nature of you being my sister, yes.  
That’s fine, I probably deserve this one.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
yeah no shit  
you could have at least been more careful about your coordinates  
you almost trapped him inside a cave!!!  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
At least I made sure he didn’t clip through any walls.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
that’s not funny alvis  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Mortals don’t typically survive spawning inside a wall.  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
alvis  
you better hope your foresight is working  
because otherwise you aren’t going to see me coming to wreck your ass  


* * *

Spoiler Alert  
Don’t worry, I look forward to it :).  


* * *

Someone Did Save Your Best Cookie By Post-Apocalyptic Means  
you’re insufferable  


* * *


End file.
